


Daddy's here

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Established Relationship, Fluff, Islamophobia, M/M, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony gets a baby dropped in his lap. Bucky wants to keep it.SFW Tuesday: Trope/AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	Daddy's here

**Author's Note:**

> SFW Tuesday: Trope/au

“Um, honey? What’s this?”

“I think it’s a baby.”

“Looks about right. And how did you get said baby?” Bucky resists the urge to facepalm.

Tony shrugs, still staring at the infant in his arms. “A lady dropped it in my arms. She said she it was mine and she was done taking care of it.”

“Do you think it’s yours?”

“No, but I wasn’t going to drop it on the streets. I’m heartless, but not that heartless.”

“Tones, you are not heartless. Did she just give you the baby, or… Like what’s it’s name? Where’s the birth ceritificate and social security number? How can we actually take the baby in?”

“There’s a baby bag right here… are you actually considering this?”

“Only if you want it, hon. Let’s get the baby back to the tower and then we’ll go from there.” 

Fifteen minutes later, the pair has the sleeping baby on the table and are going through the baby bag. There’s a manilla folder with the baby’s birth certificate – born 9.23.2018, sex F, name Venus Elaine Ramierez, mother Adele S. Ramierez, father unknown – and her social security card. There are a few outfits folded neatly in the bag along with a set of baby toys. The mother had also helpfully included some baby food. 

“Well, at least she’s done nursing,” Bucky sighs. “Do the dates add up to her being yours?”

Tony counts back in his head, “She’d have been conceived in January 2018. We didn’t get together until April 2018, so there’s a chance when I was wallowing in my feelings for you. I can’t say I remember though. But we can get a paternity test. If she’s not mine, do you not want her?”

“Tony, we never really discussed adopting, but I want to let you know that I am all for it, but I don’t want to get into something that you’re not comfortable or happy with. If you don’t want her, I’m sure you know several adoption agencies that could get her settled with a good family. If you do, well, I guess we’ll read a couple parenting books.” Bucky lifts Tony’s chin so he’s looking at him. “You don’t have to make the decision today or even next week, but right now she’s in our care until you make it. I’m gonna call Happy to see if he can procure us a cradle.” He pecks Tony’s cheek as he walks out, phone to his ear.

Tony sits at the table, staring at the baby for a few minutes before he rouses himself and calls Helen Cho. “Good morning Doctor, or is it evening in Korea?”

“It’s morning, Tony. What can I do for you?”

“Hypothetically speaking, if someone dropped a baby in my lap, told me it was mine, and ran off, would you be able to do a DNA test for me?” He queires.

Helen laughs, “That sounds very hypothetical. I could, but I will be in Korea for the next two months or so. If you need or want it sooner than that, I can recommend a close friend of mine who can do it all under wraps. Let me know, and I will send you her information.”

“Do that, and I’ll let you know what I decide. Thanks again Doc. I owe you one.”

“Just let me know when Thor gets back,” she jokes. “See you, Tony.”

A few moments later, a contact pops up under the name of Imani Nahas. FRIDAY pulls up an online file, and after close evaluation, he types up an email to her.  
 **To** : imanin@gmail.com  
 **From** : tstark@sidustries.com  
 **Subject** : Secret Tests  
 **Attachment** : nda.pdf

Good afternoon Dr. Nahas,  
This is Tony Stark. You were recommended to me by Dr. Helen Cho, a good friend of mine. I have a procedure I need done that needs to be kept out of the news due to those who may be affected.   
Please see attached NDA and advise if you would be willing to help me out.  
Best Regards,

Tony Stark

He sits back and waits for her reply.

A half-hour later, Bucky comes back in with the crib. He sees Tony sitting on the couch in the living room with Venus in the crook of his left arm, typing away on the tablet with his right. He smiles. Tony will do just fine as a parent.

  
+++++++++  
Dr. Imani Nahas waits at the front desk of Stark Industries for her clearance badge. She’s not sure what to expect, but she hopes for the best. The woman at the desk eyes her hijab as she hands over the badge. “Take the elevator to the left. You’ll need to scan this badge.” As Imani walks away, she hears the woman mutter, “I hope Stark knows what he’s getting into. Not the first time, this place was blown up.”

She almost turns around to argue because wow, rude, but she shakes her head and marches to the elevator. When she scans her badge, the doors open, and a voice with an Irish lilt says, “Welcome Dr. Nahas. Boss is upstairs. I am alerting him of your arrival.”

“Thank you.” 

Tony Stark is there to meet her when the elevator doors open. “Good morning Dr. Nahas. It’s nice to meet you. When you are comfortable, I will take you to our medical room.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. I am ready when you are.” She smiles and gestures for him to lead the way.

“Call me Tony, Mr. Stark was my father.” He takes her to the medical room where she sees Bucky Barnes holding a… a baby? “Dr. Nahas, a woman dropped this little angel in my lap about a week ago, telling me she was mine. I am planning on keeping her either way – as long as the adoption agencies ok it – but we just want to know if she is, in fact, my biological daughter. The NDA is, I’m sure you know, needed to prevent this from reaching the press as we want her to grow up in a life that’s as normal as possible.” He fiddles his hands nervously.

“Listen, Tony, it’s ok. I won’t question or tell. You’re paying me enough to keep my mouth shut,” She responds. 

The corners of his mouth turn up. “That was kind of a joke. Helen told me I would like you. Are you able to perform a paternity test?”

“Yes, I can. You guys can stay in the room if you would like, but first, Tony I will need a urine sample and a cheek swab.”

He winks at her and leaves the room. Not 10 minutes later he is back with both things. Well, at least he was prepared. There are so many times, a DNA test gets delayed because the man cannot urinate. Imani figures that’s how you determine whether or not the man wants the child.

She performs the test and tells them it will take a couple days. Tony tells her to keep the badge until she comes back with the test results. “Sure that sounds good. And I, um, don’t want to get anyone in trouble, but the lady at the front desk seemed to think I would blow up the building…”

“That’s not ok. Is it Marlene? If so, she’s already been written up for other racist comments. Short, curly white hair, bright pink lipstick?” When Imani nods, he groans. “Thank you, I will take care of it.”

After the elevator doors close behind her, he looks at Bucky. “Let me get Happy on the phone. He knows their hours. Hey Hap? Who’s womanning the front desk? Marlene? We’re going to have to let her go. She made a Islamaphobic comment to my guest here. Tell Adria to call her in for a discussion before she leaves today. Thanks Happy.”

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dr. Nahas brings back the test results two days later. “I’m going to just leave these with you, ok? Have a great day, Tony, and let me know if you ever need me.” 

Not long after she leaves, Bucky finds Tony staring at the unopened folder. “The tests come back? Are you ready to see if you have a daughter made from your own flesh and blood?”

“Yeah, I think I am ready. Although it doesn’t really matter either way.”

The results come back to a 98% match. Tony’s eyes tear up as he looks at the happy baby girl in the playpen. “Hello Venus. Daddy’s here.” He whispers.


End file.
